footballfandomcom-20200223-history
Louis van Gaal
| cityofbirth = Amsterdam | countryofbirth = Netherlands | dateofdeath = | cityofdeath = | countryofdeath = | height = | position = Midfielder | currentclub = | clubnumber = | youthyears = | youthclubs = RKSV de Meer | years = 1972–1973 1973–1977 1977–1978 1978–1986 1986–1987 Total | clubs = Ajax Royal Antwerp Telstar Sparta Rotterdam AZ | caps(goals) = 0 (0) 41 (7) 25 (1) 248 (26) 17 (0) 331 (34) | nationalyears = | nationalteam = | nationalcaps(goals) = | manageryears = 1991–1997 1997–2000 2000–2002 2002–2003 2005–2009 2009–2011 2012-2014 2014-2016 | managerclubs = AFC Ajax Barcelona Netherlands Barcelona AZ Bayern Munich Netherlands Manchester United }} Aloysius Paulus Maria van Gaal OON (born 8 August 1951) is a Dutch former football manager and player. At club level, he served as manager of Ajax, Barcelona, AZ Alkmaar, Bayern Munich and Manchester United, as well as having two spells in charge of the Netherlands national team. Van Gaal is one of the most decorated managers in world football, having won 20 major honours in his managerial career. Before his career as a coach, Van Gaal played as a midfielder for Royal Antwerp, Telstar, Sparta Rotterdam and AZ. He is also a fully qualified gymnastics teacher and has worked as such at high schools during various stages of his career as a semi-professional footballer. After a brief spell as coach at AZ, Van Gaal served as assistant coach under Leo Beenhakker at Ajax and eventually took over as head coach in 1991. Under his lead, the club won three Eredivisie titles, the UEFA Cup, and the Champions League. Van Gaal moved to Barcelona in 1997 and won two Spanish league titles and one Copa del Rey. After some disagreements at Barcelona, he was appointed coach of the Netherlands national team, but failed to qualify for the 2002 World Cup. Another brief spell at Barcelona followed before he became manager of AZ. After winning the Eredivisie with AZ in 2008–09, he was hired by Bayern Munich on 1 July 2009. In his first season at Bayern, he secured the Bundesliga title, won the DFB-Pokal, and reached the final of the Champions League. In July 2012, he was appointed manager of the Netherlands for the second time, and led them to third place at the 2014 FIFA World Cup. Honours Managerial honours Club ;Ajax * Eredivisie: 1993–94, 1994–95, 1995–96 * KNVB Cup: 1992–93 * Johan Cruijff Shield: 1993, 1994, 1995 * UEFA Champions League: 1994–95; Runner-up 1995–96 * UEFA Cup: 1991–92 * UEFA Super Cup: 1995 * Intercontinental Cup: 1995 ;Barcelona * La Liga: 1997–98, 1998–99 * Copa del Rey: 1997–98 * UEFA Super Cup: 1997 ;AZ * Eredivisie: 2008–09 ;Bayern Munich * Bundesliga: 2009–10 * DFB-Pokal: 2009–10 * DFB-Supercup: 2010 * UEFA Champions League runner-up: 2009–10 International ;Netherlands * FIFA World Cup third place: 2014 Awards and achievements * World Soccer Manager of the Year: 1995 * Onze d'Or Coach of the Year: 1995 * Rinus Michels Award: 2007, 2009 * Dutch Sports Coach of the Year: 2009 * Die Sprachwahrer des Jahres (3rd place): 2009 * German Football Manager of the Year: 2010 Orders * Knight of the Order of Orange-Nassau: 1997 External links *Official website *Profile and stats at Voetbal International *CV Louis van Gaal *Van Gaal: My football philosophy, from FIFA.com *Profile and stats on RAFC History Category:Dutch Coaches Category:Retired Players Category:Midfielders Category:2014 FIFA World Cup coaches Category:Players Category:1951 births Category:Dutch football managers Category:Eredivisie players Category:Belgian Pro League players Category:AFC Ajax players Category:Sparta Rotterdam players Category:AZ Alkmaar players Category:SC Telstar players Category:Royal Antwerp F.C. players Category:Eredivisie managers Category:La Liga managers Category:Bundesliga players Category:AFC Ajax non-playing staff Category:AFC Ajax managers Category:FC Barcelona managers Category:AZ Alkmaar managers Category:FC Bayern Munich managers Category:Manchester United F.C. managers Category:UEFA Cup winning managers Category:UEFA Champions League winning managers Category:Netherlands national football team managers Category:Premier League managers Category:Dutch players Category:Living people